how_we_roll_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1.1 - A Night at the Roxbury
The episode begins in the winter of 1922, January, just outside of Boston. Bartholomew has received a letter from his old friend, Duncan Smith, summoning him to his home because he has a problem. Based on the contents of the letter and the occult/supernatural nature of the request, Bart decides to pick up his friend Reverend John B. Royce on the way. Upon arrival, they meet Spenser Randall who lodges in Duncan Smith’s house, followed a bit later by the entrance of Harold Mudd (a.k.a. Hector Mayors). Duncan is wheeled in a few minutes later by his maid, Molly, with both of his legs wrapped in plaster. He asks everyone to sit and have a drink, and explains that he acquired a house from the city that he believed he could make a lot of money on if he rented it out. Upon visiting the house on Schafe Street he was attacked by an unknown assailant. He awoke in the hospital. He assumed the attacker was a hobo, but thinks it might be more occult-based because of the house’s dubious history including the previous owners saying something was in the house, flaming eyes, and they’re currently in a sanatorium. Duncan offers them $25 a day, and refers the players to the Roxbury, where the house’s previous tenants (the Maccarios) currently reside. The group piles into Bart’s car and head towards Arkham, where the sanatorium is. They manage to talk their way into seeing Gabriella Maccario, but only two of them. Bart and John go to see Mrs. Macarrio, while Spencer and Harold go to the hall of records. Bart and John are led to Gabriella’s cell. The overhead lightbulb smashed and a strange symbol drawn on the wall, apparently in her own blood. Bart uses a bit of hypnotism to elicit a reaction from the otherwise unresponsive woman, and she tells them about some books her husband Vittario found in the house. After he found them terrible things began to happen to the family. Gabriella eventually falls into a fit of screaming, forcing the players to make a hasty exit from her cell while an orderly, James (not Jimmy), restrains Mrs. Macarrio. At the Hall of Records, Spenser and Harold find that the house’s original owner was named Webber, but that it was quickly sold to a man named Walter Corbitt. Corbitt was later sued by his neighbors but won the lawsuit. They also find his will, which requires Corbitt to be buried in the basement of his house. The executor of the estate was Reverend Michael Thomas, who was part of the Chapel of Contemplation. The players decide to stop by this Chapel before going back to the sanatorium. The Chapel of Contemplation is a ruin. Spenser and Harold bribe a homeless man into telling them about a police raid that happened there several years ago. They enter the chapel, but fall through the rotted floor into the basement. Within the basement are two bodies dressed in robes, some old church records, and a large book chained to a dais. Spenser, having been injured in the fall, suggests they go back to pick up Bart and Reverend Royce. The episode ends with all four players standing outside of the sanatorium in the snow, disturbed by the events of the day and swigging from hip flasks.